


Library

by rollstucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollstucky/pseuds/rollstucky
Summary: “Ask for it.”Tony whines hearing his commanding tone. His voice causes his cock to twitch, begging to be touched.  “Steve…please… want more.”“Yeah?” Tony can barely get the words out, his mind to clouded with lust. Steve lightly bites Tony’s hip, soothingly rubbing his tongue over it after. “Use your words baby.”Tony can feel the color rush to his cheeks. He leans his head back, groaning, before looking back down at Steve. “Want you to blow me.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 59





	Library

It’s 9:56, almost 10. He doesn’t really have any more work to do and has just been stalling for the past hour, catching up on the latest news, not wanting to go back home at least not yet. Tony goes to the break room to get a cup of coffee. As he pours his mug, he notices that the library light is still on. Looking through one of the windows he can see Steve sitting in one of the many chairs, book in hand reading peacefully. 

Finishing his cup and throwing it away, Tony goes back to his lab and grabs his coat and briefcase before turning off the lights. He’s halfway to the elevators when he stops, standing for a moment, trying to talk himself into going home and not turning to go talk to Steve.

Losing the battle, he turns back around and walks back to the library. He doesn’t bother knocking and walks inside. Steve looks up, his blue eyes finding Tony’s. Relaxing as he takes him in, Steve puts the book he is reading down. 

“Tony, I’ve been meaning to talk to you. I was wondering if you could take a look at the shield. Nothing too-” As he speaks, Tony strides across the room. When he reaches him, he cuts him off by grabbing his jacket collar and kissing him. He was planning on talking to him but lost all self-control when he saw his eyes and remembered how much he loved it when he stared up into them from his bed. 

Those damn blue eyes that are full of beauty. Those blue eyes that trigger memories Tony keep deep down inside. 

When Tony releases his collar and moves away from him, Steve is still before he fixes his jacket and prepares to get back to reading because Tony has left his side. Tony walks over to the door and locks it. 

Originally, he was planning to leave but now he can’t. He’s opened up the door and now all his desires involving Steve are returning. He can’t leave now. Steve looks up at Tony from his chair as he drops his briefcase and pulls off his jacket. “Tony, what are you doing?”

“Anything I want.” Full of confidence, Tony walks over to him in a few quick strides and kisses him again with more intent. As Tony runs his hands over his chest and down his arms, Steve stands and backs him up against the wall. Tony pushes his jacket off and tries to focus on unbuttoning his shirt as Steve kisses his neck, devours it, lips licking, kissing, and sucking on the warm, sensitive skin. 

Distracted by Steve’s lips and wondering hands, Tony eventually gives up, letting Steve do what he wants to him. Steve must want this way more than he thought he did or he just really needs this distraction right now. 

Steve quickly unbuttons Tony’s shirt, eager to explore his body with his soft hands and warm lips, blissfully sucking on one of Tony’s nipples, pulling moans and whines from Tony’s lips as he stands against the wall. Tony would be embarrassed if he wasn’t with Steve. Steve always makes him lose all self-control. 

Tony places one of his hands on Steve's shoulder to stabilize himself, feeling the tense muscle beneath it. He wants nothing more than to remove all the tension from his body, make him feel relaxed. 

His other hand goes into Steve’s hair, gently weaving through the soft blonde strands, just enjoying the texture and doing nothing to limit his movement as he moves from one nipple to the other. 

Steve’s hands start to travel lower, possessively holding onto Tony’s waist. Tony knows he should say something, feels like he has to. Has to explain himself or justify why he is there. 

“Steve, I, um, I wanted to, um-” Steve doesn’t both acknowledging Tony as he speaks, instead just continuing to moves his hands over his body, settling on his belt. When he tugs lightly, asking permission Tony nods his head while letting “Don’t stop” slips from his lips. 

Steve immediately undoes his belt, roughly yanking it from the loops and tossing it aside. He wastes no time undoing the button and zipper, dropping his hand into Tony’s pants and wrapping his hand around his already half-hard cock. Tony moans, dropping his head back and Steve pulls him free of his pants, moving his hand, bring him to full hardness. 

His lips move back to Tony’s neck, sucking a hickey into the delicate skin and his hand increases its pace. Tony drops his head back, giving him more access as his hips start to rock in time with Steve’s hand, thrusting into his warm fist. 

When he is satisfied, the hand Steve has resting on Tony’s hip raises to the side of his neck, drawing him into a heated kiss, Steve’s tongue flying into Tony’s mouth. Tony moans into the kiss, feeling the tension in his body increase as his need for release increases with every pass of Steve’s hand. 

Abruptly Steve’s hand stops, right as Tony reaches the edge, about to cross. Before he can say anything, Steve drops to his knees in front of Tony, ignoring his aching cock and instead ghosting his lips over his hip. “Dammit Steve.”

Tony can imagine the devilish smirk on Steve’s lips at hearing him. He places a proper kiss against his hip bone, hand rubbing his lower back and massaging his ass. “Ask for it.”

Tony whines hearing his commanding tone. His voice causes his cock to twitch, begging to be touched. “Steve…please… want more.” 

“Yeah?” Tony can barely get the words out, his mind to clouded with lust. Steve lightly bites Tony’s hip, soothingly rubbing his tongue over it after. “Use your words baby.” 

Tony can feel the color rush to his cheeks. He leans his head back, groaning, before looking back down at Steve. “Want you to blow me.” 

Steve smiles, keeping eye contact as he licks the pre-come of the tip of Tony’s dick. Tony whines instantly, one of his hands going into Steve’s hair. “Steve…” 

Steve takes mercy on him, wrapping his lips around the head of his cock, sucking lightly when he does. Tony moans instantly, already trying to push his hips forward, but unable to because of Steve’s bruising grip. 

Steve slowly lowers his head, reaching halfway down Tony’s cock before backing off. Above him, Tony is a mess, wanting him to go faster but knowing if he tries to make him it will have the opposite effect. 

With each pass, Steve takes more of Tony into his mouth, moaning around him when Tony tugs on his hair. In turn, Tony can’t stop the whines and whimpers that spill from his lips. 

Finally taking pity on him, Steve takes him deeper until he hits the back of his throat. Tony’s grip instantly tightens in his hair, messing it up even more. “Jesus, Steve.” 

After, Steve sets his pace, taking Tony in deep as his lips slide along his cock, head bobbing as his eyes close, seeming to enjoy it as much as Tony does. With each pass, Tony can feel himself getting closer, lust clouding his mind completely. Steve moans once more around Tony and he is done. 

Tony comes hard, shouting out Steve’s name, his cum shooting down Steve’s throat, cock pulsing against his tongue. After a few moments, Tony is compete spent, leaning back against the wall, legs threatening to give out underneath him. 

Steve pulls back when Tony is completely empty after Tony reluctantly untangles his fingers from his hair. One of Steve’s hand wraps around the back of Tony’s neck, pulling him into a kiss, Tony’s taste strong in his mouth. 

When he pulls back, he slips back on his jacket, the only piece of clothing Tony managed to loosen on him. He walks back over to his chair, picking up his book again as if what just happened had no impact on him. 

“Goodnight Tony.” Tony can’t help but stare, frustration, lust, embarrassment, and satisfaction filling his mind. He reaches down, pulling his pants back on, tucking in his shirt before putting his belt on. Tony doesn’t even both trying to respond as he grabs his briefcase and leaves the library.


End file.
